Jamás Había Sonado Tan Real
by Lizjoo
Summary: Un trabajo, una tarde, el amor volaba por el aire. Una poesia en prosa o en verso. La tarea no solo sirve para aburrir a la gente, sino tambien para unirla, y decir lo que sabemos que es obvio.


Gracias a mi Beta Mommy´s Bad Girl, Eres la mejor! pero creo que eso ya lo sabias no? XD y Anto Story que me incentivaron a subir esto, no siendo mas...

**Disclaimer: **Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es de este alocado cerebro.

**Jamás Había Sonado Tan Real…**

Era una mañana nublada como cualquier otra en Forks. Edward pasó por mi para ir a el colegio junto con Jasper y Alice, esta ultima refunfuñaba algo que sonaba como "espero que Rose arregle mi porshe pronto o mató a Emmet" la verdad no estaba segura de nada. Mi mente estaba ocupada grabando minuciosamente las facciones del maravilloso rostro de Edward mientras él manejaba a una velocidad imposible, incluso para su flamante _Volvo._

Llegamos al parqueadero del instituto el cual se encontraba vacío, ya que por la loca manera de conducir de mi novio llegamos minutos antes. Edward salió del auto y llego a mi lado para abrir mi puerta y ofrecerme su mano como el caballero que era para luego pasar su brazo por mis hombros y acercarme a él.

Nos dirigimos al techo del edificio principal – más bien diría que fuimos arrastrados - ya que Alice pronostico una inesperada lluvia que dañaría nuestros _peinados_ .A los pocos minutos llegaron Rose y Emmet en el jeep de este ultimo y se encaminaron hacia nosotros; antes siquiera de soltar palabra Emmet me alejo de los brazos de Edward para darme el acostumbrado abrazo matutino que consistía en soltar risitas hasta quedarme sin aire – normalmente Edward tenía que intervenir para que su novia no se ahogara– y luego un suave abrazo de parte de Rosalie.

Después de una amena charla cada uno se dirigió a sus clases respectivas. Alice, Edward y yo teníamos clase de literatura, así que nos dirigimos al piso correspondiente.

"Hoy el día es tan aburrido como el clima" Dije caminando con cansancio.

"Creo que hoy va a ser un día muy interesante" Chillo Alice con una picara sonrisa en su rostro mientras nos sentábamos.

Estaba a punto de preguntar a que se refería exactamente – no quería sorpresas poco gratas con lo torpe que a veces era - pero en ese momento el profesor Banner entró al salón con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro – eso no podía ser nada bueno - .A mi lado Edward bufó por lo bajo.

"¡Tengan Muy Buenos Días estudiantes!" dijo tan animadamente que mis sospechas solo se acrecentaron.

Volteé hacia Edward esperando que me contara que clase de tortura pretendía emplear hoy el profesor, él respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

"Así que…" murmuré mientras lo miraba a través de mis pestañas con una ceja alzada

"Así que… ¿Qué?" dijo haciéndose el inocente. No es que la cara de ángel lo delatara, simplemente lo conocía demasiado bien.

"¿Me dirás la razón de la extraña felicidad del profesor?" dije intentando sonar coqueta y tierna a la vez.

"No es nada del otro mundo, solo quiere explorar nuestra vena creativa" Murmuro en tono burlón.

"Eso en palabras de Banner significa que pretende buscar talentos donde sabe que no los hay y que reprobemos…" Me vi interrumpida por una risita de mi novio.

"Amo lo rápido que trabaja tu mente" dijo dándome su sonrisa torcida que tanto adoraba.

"Bueno estudiantes" dijo el profesor llamando nuestra atención. "Como todos saben, este viernes se va a celebrar el día del idioma" un bufido grupal lleno el salón.

"Por esta razón he decidido que para ganar la asignatura de literatura deberán hacer un poema o corto escrito que hable sobre el tema que les sea asignado". Todos nos miramos con cara de interrogación. ¿Poesía? J aja ja ¡Debía ser una broma!. El 99% de los presentes no sabrían la diferencia entre verso y prosa – si es que sabían que esas dos palabras existían –. Definitivamente no se debía apostar contra Alice.

Este sería un día interesante.

"Podrán hacerse en parejas o individual, pero por ningún motivo más de tres personas" dijo seriamente mirando a Jessica, Lauren y Sandra que ya se encontraban haciendo planes en una esquina del salón.

"El pequeño escrito es para mañana así que pónganse las pilas, apenas elijan con quien van a trabajar acérquense a mí para entregarles el tema". Una alegre sonrisa – Nótese el sarcasmo- Apareció en su rostro.

Vi a Alice acercarse con Ángela hacia el profesor. Minutos después llegó dando salticos diciendo que les había tocado _la amistad._ Miré a Edward para saber si se haría conmigo o prefería hacerlo solo, aunque ya suponía su respuesta quería que pudiera elegir. El me observo con esos orbes color oro y por un momento me perdí en su mirada hasta que una molesta voz irrumpió _nuestro_ momento.

"Deberíamos hacer _algo_ _juntos_" dijo aquella conocida y perturbadora voz poniendo asqueroso énfasis en las últimas palabras – mi estomago se revolvió al instante –. Edward puso los ojos en blanco mientras un bufido salía por su boca.

"Podríamos inspirarnos mutuamente ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Aceptas?" Se escucho esperanzado.

¿Era en serio? Llevaba meses de novia con Edward en los que constantemente le había dejado _bastante_ claro que no me interesaba – ¡Bueno eso creía Yo!- Pero al parecer mi lenguaje oral y corporal de desprecio no llegaba a los lugares recónditos en los que se encontraba el diminuto cerebro de Mike.

"Yo creo que tu no inspiras ni un mal chiste" dije burlonamente a mi lado Edward soltó una risita.

"Además _mi_ Bella y yo estamos _juntos_ tanto en literatura como en _todas_ las demás materias. Gracias por tu ofrecimiento" dijo Edward en falso tono amigable mientras pasaba su brazo por mi cintura y me apretaba contra él. La cara incrédula de Mike era descarada, ridícula y chistosa a la vez.

Cuando nos dirigimos al profesor nos dio inmediatamente el tema de nuestro escrito. Amor.

Me puse roja al instante a lo que Edward respondió dándome esa sonrisa que me quitaba el aliento.

Después de las monótonas clases quede con Edward que iríamos a su casa a trabajar en nuestro "proyecto cursi de amor" como lo había llamado Emmet en el almuerzo.

Llevábamos horas tratando de escribir algo ligeramente decente, pero todo sonaba muy simple o fingido.

Decidimos tomar un descanso para despejar nuestras mentes, a los pocos minutos Esme apareció por la puerta trayendo una bandeja con galletas y un vaso de leche, me lo entregó junto con una sonrisa.

"Gracias Esme no debiste tomarte la molestia" susurre tímidamente.

Sonrió ampliamente "Oh Bella para mí es un placer atenderte" dijo con ese tono maternal que la caracterizaba "¿Como van con su trabajo? ¿Les falta poco?"

"No Esme, no hemos conseguido nada. Creo que reprobaremos literatura"

"Pero no entiendo ¿El tema no es el amor?" Pregunto con confusión.

"Si, pero no es fácil plasmar los sentimientos en un papel" Gruño Edward cansinamente

"Por eso ¿Pero para quién es más fácil hablar de amor que ustedes que lo viven cada segundo?" Volvió a preguntar Esme mirándonos amorosamente y despidiéndose con una sonrisa dejándonos solos a Edward y a mí.

Sentí como mis mejillas ardían irremediablemente, Edward se puso frente a mí y acaricio mi rostro tiernamente. Al instante las palabras salieron de mi boca sin siquiera pensarlo.

"Cada nuevo amanecer entre mis sueños estás presente" Su mano dejo suaves caricias en mi mejilla.

"Extrañando el calor de tu amor" Murmuro acercándose más hacia mí.

"Necesitando cada célula de tu cuerpo" Respondí al instante.

"Pero sumergidos en la tranquilidad de pertenecernos egoístamente" Su mano acuno mi rostro, su boca estaba a centímetros de la mía, todo esto era perfecto.

"Aunque el ardor de tu ausencia acaricie mis sentidos" Dije colocando mis manos a los lados de su majestuosa cara.

"la vida cobra su rumbo al compas de tus besos, caricias y latidos…"

Por un segundo nuestros ojos confirmaron lo que nuestras palabras habían confesado, nos unimos en un tierno abrazo mientras nuestras bocas se fundían en un mismo sentimiento y en los labios del otro murmuramos un "_te amo" _y aunque no era la primera vez que lo decíamos, jamás había sonado tan real…

-Tal vez no perdamos literatura después de todo –Suspire contra su boca.

El sonrío.

-No amor, si hacemos todas nuestras tareas así créemelo, jamás reprobaremos ninguna materia.- Mis mejillas se encendieron, mi corazón empezó a latir desbocadamente. Bendita clase de Literatura y bendito señor Banner, Un "Te amo" era todo lo que necesitaba para que aparte de que mi tarea fuera buena, mi cuento de hadas siguiera existiendo."

Bueno… es lo primero que publico, quiero saber que les pareció, ojala que les haya gustado (Sí, es recursi) XD

Q estén muy bn,

Ljoo


End file.
